Traditionally, video games are played by standing or sitting at a stationary video game machine that generally includes a video display and controls. The controls may include joysticks, buttons, levers and/or pedals. Some video game machines include driving games where a player sits in a driver's seat, steers a steering wheel, shifts gears, and manipulates driving pedals to simulate driving a vehicle appearing on the video display. Typically, the video display is stationary with respect to the seated player. Recently, moveable video game seats have been introduced in an attempt to simulate movements of the vehicle appearing on the video display, thereby adding a degree of realism to the video game experience. These moveable seats, however, are typically moved by hydraulics and thus are costly to mass produce. Although some other seats are moved by levers and therefore are less costly to produce, such seats are less versatile in that only a few basic movements can be effectuated. With such limited versatility, the seats poorly simulate vehicular movements appearing on the video display.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive motion simulator that adds a high degree of realism to a video game experience.